elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Differences between the anime and manga
Like many another manga series, when adapted to become an anime series, Elfen Lied underwent changes in plot, setting, situations and characters. Each of the Thirteen regular episodes plus the OVA compress the events of sometimes several manga chapters, and not always in the exact order depicted in the manga, usually owing to the multi-chapter flashbacks. The purpose of this article will be to do an episode-by-episode documentation of the various differences between the two versions, showing especially what elements from the manga are compressed, changed or eliminated from the anime. The wisdom or popularity of the changes can be an issue for debate and discussion on the talk page, but here only the changes themselves should be listed. 'A Chance Encounter ~ Begegnung ' Manga Chapters Used as Basis : 1, 2 *In the manga, a Vice-Minister from the Japanese government, concerned about budget overruns at the Diclonius Research Institute, is given a tour by Director Kurama, and is witness to the bloody escape of Lucy, who is being transferred into an even more secure chamber as the series begins. In the anime, there is no minister or other visitor, and Lucy escapes from the regular chamber where she is held, with no mention of a pending transfer. *While the manga shows a few odd events before Lucy's escape that point to an outside force aiding her, the anime shows a figure in the control room whose face and body go unseen manipulating such things as the outer gate controls. *The murder of Kisaragi, while an almost casual thing in the anime, is somewhat extended in the manga, with Lucy actually holding Kisaragi hostage, and Kurama informing her that she must be sacrificed. Though Kisaragi agrees, Lucy subsequently makes this brave sacrifice pointless and taunts Kurama about it. * ---- 'Annihilation ~ Vernichtung' Manga Chapters used as basis : 3,4,5,6,7 *In the manga, both Kouta and Yuka are on the beach when he finds [Nyu, with Yuka knocked out from behind by Bando. In the anime, Yuka avoids this and is the one who finds Kouta after he alone is knocked out. *In the anime, Kouta and Nyu take flight trying to escape the SAT before he is knocked out. In the manga, the two never have that chance. *In the manga, Mayu finds the umbrella Yuka dropped when she was knocked out; In the anime, it is Kouta's umbrella, carried over by Nyu as Bando and Satou drag her across the beach. *In the manga, the Kamakura police seem to know who and what Lucy is; one of them even holds a grudge for a guard killed during her escape from the island facility; In the anime, they are as confused as anyone as to why this girl is considered dangerous. In the anime, Yuka speaks to the same officers that questioned Kouta; In the manga, she is on the beach with Kouta and never speaks to them. *The anime introduces Nana at the end; The manga's similar scene has a never-named Diclonius girl who may be dead from experiments and who Kurama declares not useful for their purposes. ---- 'Deep Feelings ~ Im Innersten' Manga Chapters used as basis : * Deep Feelings ~ Im Innersten ---- 'Attack ~ Aufeinandertreffen ' Manga Chapters used as basis : * ---- 'Receipt ~ Empfang ' Manga Chapters used as basis : * ---- 'Innermost Feelings ~ Herzenswärme ' Manga Chapters used as basis : * ---- 'Confrontation ~ Zufällige Begegnung ' Manga Chapters used as basis : * ---- 'The Beginning ~ Beginn ' Manga Chapters used as basis : * ---- 'Reminiscence ~ Schöne Erinnerung' * ---- 'Infant ~ Säugling' * ---- 'Complication ~ Vermischung' * ---- 'Quagmire ~ Taumeln' * ---- 'No Return ~ Erleuchtung' * ---- 'Regenschauer ~ Rainstorm' * ----